The Magic of Nintendo: Ganondorf's Revenge
by lightfairy287
Summary: ((Sequel))This story is taking me a while to write because of all of the distractions. I will finish it A.S.A.P. I'm only on chapter 7 so It's not finished. There are a lot of twists and turns in the story so be ready. There will also be a bad ending.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1  
  
Ashley grows restless in the night of her summer vacation; she tosses and turns in her bed. She is having the worst nightmare ever. She can't get out of it; she can't just open her eyes and scream her lungs out. She can't just wake up and tell Link, who is sleeping right next to her, what is happening. The dream appears, and in her mind, it seems to be real. She can't tell why, but she then sees something. Something is coming closer and closer to her. Trying to take her away, from what she has, and keep it for itself. It's dark and gloomy. She sees the dark figure. It looks like her enemy, Ganondorf, but she can't really see its face. Suddenly everything stops and a voice comes. Its evil tone seems familiar, "I'm back. Watch yourself, Shana." Ashley opens her eyes, sits straight up in her bed, and screams, waking Link up. He falls out of the bed screaming along with her. "W-w-what's wrong?" Link asks, worriedly. Ashley is in a state of shock and doesn't answer Link. "Shana? Are you okay?" Link gets back into the bed, pulls up the covers, and sits next to Ashley. He puts his arm around her shoulders. She finally answers in a quaking voice, "Y-y-yes. I'm fine. Link?" He kisses her on her cheek, "What is it sweet?" "I'm scared." "Of what?" "Ganondorf." "He's dead, Shana. And you know that. You killed him." "No. He's alive... again. I think I saw him in a..." "Dream? Is that why you were tossing and turning in the bed?" "Nightmare. And yes," she lowers her head. Link hugs her, "You know I'll always be here to protect you, Shana. You know that." "I know." "I'm sure it was just a dream, Shana. Don't worry about it. It's not real. Remember?" "NO LINK!" Ashley yells at him. She then speaks softly, "It... was...real." Link's eyes widen, he believes what Ashley is saying. Ashley looks at Link with tear-streaked cheeks. She hugs him and cries into his nightshirt. Link comforts her by holding her tight, "Shana, if Ganondorf's back, wouldn't he be here? Wouldn't he be-" She interrupts Link by shaking her head in his nightshirt. She lifts her head and says, "I don't know...all I know is that he's alive. That's it." "But how?" "I can feel it. I guess." Link kisses Ashley on the lips, "Go back to sleep, we'll figure this out in the morning. Okay?" Calming down from her crying, Ashley nods and slides into the covers, turns on her right side, her back facing Link, and lays her head on her pillow. She whispers to Link, "Cuddle with me. I want to know that you're here with me." "All right," Link slides under the covers, lays his head on his pillow, facing Ashley's back, and puts his arm around her waist. She feels Link's warm arm on her waist. She remembers her first kiss with him and how he became real. She wonders how it just happened like that. She remembers that year, that... day, the day when she killed Ganondorf. The day when she restored peace to Hyrule and came back home. Where she belongs. She opens her eyes and looks at her watch. 3:22 A.M. on July the 15? Hmm. Strange, I thought it was the 3rd. She sighs, finally falls asleep, and has no other dreams that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2  
  
Waking up the next morning, Ashley sees Link gone. She gasps, gets out of her bed, and looks around her room. Not finding Link anywhere, she opens her door and sees her brother's door open. She looks inside. Her brother is not in his room. She then runs across the hallway and looks in her parents room. They're gone too. "Where the hell is everybody!?" Ashley screams. "A special place," a deep voice rumbles the floor beneath Ashley's bare feet. She turns around, gasping. She sees her worst nightmare in front of her: Ganondorf. He is taller and a lot more muscular. She backs up into a wall and slides down to the floor, trembling. Ganondorf laughs, "Scared? You should be," he raises his huge hand in front of his face and looks at it. "It seems to me that I'm more powerful than you," he lowers his hand and looks at the trembling Ashley. He smiles, "Just like last time I saw you. Weak," he laughs is booming laugh. The vibration of it rumbles the floor beneath Ashley. Ashley's Triforce of Light glows on her left hand. She gets up slowly, "I am NOT weak, Ganondorf." He laughs, "Really? Then I challenge you to a match, you and me, outside. Right now," he disappears in thin air. Ashley runs to a window and sees Ganondorf outside on the brick patio, pacing back and fourth. She runs downstairs and sees no sign of life. Her two dogs are gone and her cat too. Her heart pounds faster. She was about to open the door and remembers the alarm is on. So, she waives her index finger in the air, spelling out the four numbers for the code. She hears the alarm's voice saying, "Control is disarmed". She opens the door and walks outside. Ganondorf turns around and shoots a ball of black magic at her. She catches it and makes it disappear in a flash. She smiles. She then remembers that she's wearing her pajamas and snaps her fingers and her original clothes appear on her. Ganondorf shoots up into the air and flies to the cornfield. Ashley walks around her patio and sees Ganondorf destroying all of the corn around him with huge fireballs. Ashley is fuming, "NEVER touch those plants! Grrrr..." She then shoots up into the sky and tucks her shirt in, just in case. She flies at top speed and rams into Ganondorf's side with her elbow. Ganondorf is sent flying to the ground in surprise. She laughs, "More powerful than me? Haha! Yeah right!" She starts to make a huge ball of fire. She stops, sensing something. She turns around and sees three kids running into the cornfield. Oh crap! What will happen if they see me like this? She looks harder and makes out their faces. OH MY GOD! Those are the kids from my High school! Damn! Can they actually see me!? Ganondorf gets up, flies into the air, and shoots a ball of dark magic at Ashley. She doesn't see it coming. It hits her and she is sent flying towards the three kids she knows. She hits the ground hard and stops right in front of the three boys. They gasp. They know who she is too. "Hey Sul? Isn't this Ashley Martin?" One asks with the sandy, curly blond hair. "Uhh... yeah," the tall one with tanned skin and black hair, named Sul, says. "But wasn't she...uhh... flying?" The other boy says with a Cesar cut with brown hair. Ashley opens her eyes and screams along with the three boys. She gets up fast, "Did you see anything? Don't tell anyone! I swear or I'll-" "WATCH OUT!" They all say together. Ashley turns around and catches the big black ball of magic Ganondorf sent towards them. She makes it disappear. The boys look at her in awe. Ashley sends a huge ball of light at Ganondorf as he flies towards the three boys. It misses him and plummets the earth. Ganondorf touches down right in front of Ashley. The sandy blond one says, "That's Ganondorf! How the hell is he-" "Shut up!" Ashley says to him. She doesn't want anyone to know that this is happening. Ganondorf looks at the curly blond boy, "Ahh... Nicolas." Ashley, stunned, says," How do you-" "Shana, I know everything." Ashley looks at Nick. His mouth is gaping open and Sul is waving his hand in front of Nick's face, trying to take him out of his trance. Ashley looks back at Ganondorf, who is smiling. She gives him her evil eye and starts to make a light ball in her left hand but Ganondorf grabs her hand. Ashley cringes and tries to pull the same cold humongous hand off. He picks her up and throws her into the sky, up towards the sun. Ashley looks down as she is sent flying into the air. She only sees four dots as heads. She is flying exceedingly fast. She stops as her flying magic takes effect. She hovers in the air, looks down, and sees the two dots moving back into the line of trees, where they came from. What about the third one? Ashley thinks. She flies at top speed towards the earth and sees Ganondorf walking towards Nick, who is still in shock. She touches down and shoots a ball of light at Ganondorf. He catches it and looks at it, "Ahh...Shana, you can't kill me. You see" he makes the ball of light disappear in his hand, "I'm immortal." "WHAT!?" Ashley yells at Ganondorf. "Yes" he looks at her, "immortal," he laughs his booming laugh and the ground rumbles. Ashley just stands there, shocked. "Well, I must go. Someone that you know needs company," and Ganondorf disappears into thin air with his booming laugh rumbling the ground. Nick is still standing near Ashley, unmoving. "Uhh... Nick? Are you okay?" Ashley asks him. "Y-y-y-yeah," he answers. Ashley walks up to him, "Uhh... d'you know what's happening here?" He looks at Ashley, "No. It's freaking me out too." "Don't worry I-" "DON'T WORRY!? THERE'S THIS GANONDORF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU CAN FLY! I MUST BE DREAMING!!" Nick yells at Ashley. "Okay Fine. I'll tell you how this happened. But you have to keep it a secret. Okay?" "Sure. Just wanna know," Nick smiles at Ashley. Ashley sighs and tells Nick about the November she met all of the Nintendo characters in person. How Link became real and why there was a dragon flying around her subdivision, which Nick saw once. "Okay. I get it now. You have the Triforce of Light and Ganondorf is trying to take it?" "Yeah. That's pretty much it," Ashley answers Nick. "Wait a minute!" Nick says. "How is Ganondorf alive again if you killed him!?" "I dunno," Ashley says. "Great. Hey, can I have your number so I can call you if Ganondorf comes near me?" "Fine," Ashley gives Nick her phone number. "Thanks," Nick runs off into the line of trees and disappears. Ashley walks back to her house and sees a person walking around her backyard. She starts to run as soon as she sees the figure. She gets closer and sees a tall man with a tan tunic on and long brown hair, going down to his waist. Some of it is pulled back into a long braid. He hears Ashley running towards him and turns around, smiling. Ashley stops in mid-step. She starts to back away, thinking if Ganondorf sent him here to take her. The tall man walks up to her and gives her a big hug, "Shana, you're alive! I was so worried about you!" Ashley starts to scream. She tries to get out of his grasp. The man looks down at her, "What's wrong? Don't you have to say something to your big bro?" She stops screaming and looks up at him. "Yeah. I'm you're big brother, Shasharala." "Shasharala? Uhh... my BIG brother?" She swallows hard. "Don't you remember me?" Shasharala asks. "N-n-no, don't...re-" "Ohhh... great! I thought you were Shana. Sorry. Thought you were someone –" "I AM SHANA! Who are you!? I don't even know you!" Ashley yells at him. "I'm your big brother. The one- oh no. Did Ganondorf do something to your mind?" "NO! Tell me everything about yourself! Please." "Sure. I'm Shasharala Naemec Galad. I'm 19 years old. And I live in Hyrule. Is that good enough for you?" "Sure. My last name's Galad?" "Means light in Hyrulean." "What's Link's?" "LINK!? You know him? Awesome! Lemme see him!" "Uhh... you can't. You see... he's gone." "What? Gone?" "Yeah. This morning..." Ashley lowers her head as tears start to well up in her eyes. Shasharala finishes her sentence, "Ganondorf took him. Huh?" "NO! MY WHOLE FAMILY! EVEN THE ANIMALS!" Ashley yells at him with tears streaking down her pretty face. "Oh, Shana, don't cry. I'm here," Shasharala hugs her with his muscular arms. Ashley sees a huge sword tied to the back of his tunic and remembers Link taking his weapons off in her bedroom the night before. She gets out of his grasp and says, "Shasharala, come inside with me. I think I need to show you something." He agrees and walks inside with her.  
  
They finally get to Ashley's room. She opens the door. She looks inside and sees her Macintosh computer on. "Hey. I didn't turn you on!" Ashley runs to the computer and turns it off. "What's that?" Shasharala asks Ashley. "A computer." "Oh, never seen one." Ashley laughs, "Well, you ARE from the Renaissance." He laughs, "Guess so. So what did you want to show me?" Ashley looks around her bedroom. She finds Link's Master sword under her bed and pulls it out. Shasharala gasps, "THE MASTER SWORD! So Link is really he... he...he-" "What's wrong?" Ashley asks. She looks at the Master sword, "It's not glowing blue." "Do you sleep with him?" Ashley looks at her bed and sees Link's nightshirt. She shoves it aside, "Uhh... nope. Ahem. So want to hold the Master sword?" "Uhh... sure." Ashley walks up to Shasharala and gives him the Master sword. His entire body falls down to the floor with the weight of it being heavy. "Damn! What is in this thing? Rocks?" Shasharala moans. "Well, kinda. Guess it doesn't like you. Haha," Ashley laughs. "Guess... so..." Ashley takes the Master sword out of Shasharala's hands. He gets up, "How can you hold it? Magic?" "Nope. Nothing. It chose me too. It likes me," Ashley rubs the dull part of the beautiful blade. Shasharala sighs, "Guess I'm not the Chosen one huh?" Ashley laughs, "Guess not." "So anything else to show me?" "Uhh... well..." "Well, do you know why I came here to find you?" "No. Why?" "Roy tol-" "ROY TOLD YOU! OH GOD!" "What? Aren't you guys friends?" "Well, yeah. But he doesn't live with me. He lives with Amanda or Shashana. Whichever you choose." "Oh. Good. He finally has a girlfriend after all of those dumps I hope he's happy." She laughs, "Yeah. Poor thing too." He laces his fingers through his hair, "So, anything else?" "No." "Okay then. Let's go to Zemon." "NO! I've had enough of that planet!" "I thought you liked to go there. Roy has told me." "Are you guys like brothers?" "No, not really. But kinda like close neighbors." "Oh... okay." "Can we go now? We do have to save your family you know." "Yeah. Okay, fine." Shasharala gives Ashley a hug. He lets go and disappears in thin air. Ashley snaps her fingers, thinking that she has to go to Hyrule, and disappears in thin air also. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
Shasharala falls on top of Ashley from mid-air. "OWWW!! GET OFF OF ME!" Ashley screams under the weight of her brother, Shasharala. He gets up and rubs the back of his head, "Sorry. I should get better at landing." "Yeah," Ashley says while standing up, rubbing her back, "you should. Ow." "Sorry." "It's okay." Ashley looks around and recognizes the scenery, "Well, this is Lake Hylia. Uhh... why are we here?" Shasharala shrugs his shoulders, "Dunno. It's your magic." "Shut up." "Okay." Ashley laughs. She walks around the shore of the beautiful clear blue lake. She looks at her reflection and stares at it. Suddenly her reflection is not there anymore, it's Link's. "Uhh... Shasharala? What's this?" She asks her brother, pointing to the clear blue water. He looks at it, "Your reflection, Duh." "No. I see Link's" "Hmmm... weird." "I know." "Maybe that's what you're thinking." She smiles, "I guess so," she laughs. "Yeah. That's strange. I see Roy...heh." Ashley laughs loudly, "Guess you're thinking about HIM!" "He IS my best friend." She laughs even harder. "What? You and your Linkie." She looks up at Shasharala with angry eyes. She slaps him across the face, leaving a big red-hand mark on his cheek. "Oww! Geez! That's what Roy said! He told me-"Shasharala says rubbing his hand on the wound. "NEVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME! BOZO!" Ashley yells at him. Her Triforce lights up on her left hand. "Ohh... cool it girl. Geez, I don't want you putting fire to the entire lake." She finally stops from the harassment Shasharala has given her and her Triforce fades away. "Geez. You have a very short-temper you know." "Link's genetics. Been hanging around him too much." Shasharala laughs hard. "It's true, you know." "I know. Heard about it. Man, I really want to see him though." "Yeah. I bet you guys would be really good friends too." He sighs, "Well nothing here. Better be going." "Yeah. Sure. I wonder why we were here in the first pace," Ashley turns around and sees Shasharala's big brown eyes widen. She looks straight on and sees her real brother, Derek, limping towards them. "Uhh... Shana, who's that?" Shasharala asks Ashley. "My...brother, Derek. He's hurt! Come on! We have to help him!" She runs up to the limping Derek. She tries to heal him but he pushes her hand away. He looks at her and gives her his evil eye and keeps limping towards Shasharala. Shasharala freaks out. He wonders if Derek is evil and Ashley was lying. He backs up a few steps and then runs to Ashley, screaming like a girl and hides behind her. "Geez, you're such a girl, Shasharala," Ashley moans. "Hey, watch it. I got scared ok?" He answers back, unkindly. "Okay," she says sarcastically. Derek turns around and smiles. The entire Lake Hylia disappears and the inside of Ganondorf's castle appears. Derek is not there any more. It's Dark Link. Shasharala automatically unsheathes his sword and runs towards him. Dark Link holds up his hand and Shasharala stops in mid-air. Both of his feet are off of the ground. Ashley shrieks. She gets up and starts to make a huge ball of light. A knife goes to her throat from behind her. She gasps. She looks up behind herself and sees Ganondorf looking down at her, smiling. She flings her hand up to his face with the ball of light but he catches her wrist and clenches it. Ashley cringes. "Take Shasharala to the dungeon, DL!" Ganondorf yells to him. "I have some of my own problems with her!" Dark Link nods, lets Shasharala out of the floating effect, and Shasharala falls down with a yelp. He runs to Shasharala and picks him up by his tan tunic and flings him in front of Ganondorf. "Where?" Dark Link asks. "IN THE DUNGEON YOU IDIOT!" Ganondorf booms. "YES SIR!" He takes Shasharala with him. Shasharala mouths a "be careful" to Ashley. She nods and both Dark Link and Shasharala disappear into the long, dark hallway. Ganondorf throws Ashley to the ground and she cringes in pain. She looks down to the dark stone floor. She hears footsteps and sees Ganondorf's big boots by her head. She looks up and sees him smiling. He kneels to the floor and takes Ashley's chin and holds her head in his hand. Ashley tries to get out of his grasp but he holds tighter. Ganondorf smiles and gets close to Ashley's face, "I know what you want from me." Ashley stutters, "Wh- wh-what?" He sighs, "Guess." "Uhmm... L- l- Link?" "Bingo. But guess what?" She gasps. "Eh... no." "Huh?" "I tricked you," He gets up and laughs his evil laugh. Ashley gets up quickly, "YOU DID WHAT!?" Her Triforce of Light glows on her left hand. He looks down at her, "Link's at your home... looking for you!" He laughs again. "You evil..." Ashley starts to walk towards Ganondorf with a light ball in her hand. Ganondorf holds up a hand and stops Ashley with his magic. He walks up to her. And holds some of her brown, silky hair in his hand. He lets it fall slowly out of his hand. He walks around her saying, "You know, your pretty for your age." Ashley growls, "Shut up! I'm only fifteen!" "Fifteen? Hmm... you're sixteen according to your watch." She moves her head to her unmoving hand with her watch on and sees the date: July 15. She looks up at Ganondorf with wide eyes, "You converted the... time!?" "Why wouldn't I?" He smiles and lets Ashley out of her frozen state. She falls to the floor with a moan. He picks her up by her hand. She tries to get out of his grasp and run away, but he then whips her to his side and puts his arm around her shoulders. She tries to take his hand off but he pulls out the knife and she stops. He smiles, "If you don't want to die, I guess you should just cooperate with me, alright?" She swallows hard, "Kay..." He laughs and takes her out of the huge, lifeless, room.  
  
They both walk up the long stairs with stained glass windows from left to right. Ashley's heart pounds faster and faster every step. Feeling the cold, lifeless hand on her shoulders makes her even more nervous. They finally reach the top and Ganondorf opens the door. He pushes her inside. Ashley looks around and sees a huge pipe organ. She looks back to Ganondorf. He smiles, "Play." She freaks. She has never played a... pipe organ in her life. The two keyboards on top of each other freak her out the most. She only knows how to play one. "I... I... don't kno-" "Oh yes you do," Ganondorf laughs. "Huh?" He nods to the pipe organ. Ashley stammers to it. She sits on the chair and lays her fingers on the keys. Her hands start to shake. I don't know... how to... play this... thing. She thinks. Ganondorf walks up to her and puts his cold hand on her shoulder. He speaks softly, "The Song of Time." "WHAT?" He looks at her with evil eyes, "NOW!" He booms. Ashley cringes and her shaking fingers touch the keys and she tries to play it but she can't even move them. It's like they have been frozen. She breathes deeply and just starts to play. The horrid organ makes the notes sound evil-toned and not pleasant. Ashley looks up at Ganondorf as she is playing. He looks down at her with evil eyes again. She quickly looks back at the keys and plays the song in her own version. Her left hand flies across the keys and then she starts to play the original piece with her right. She hates the sound so she tries to imagine she is playing her piano back at home. Suddenly she actually hears the notes of a piano in the room. She gasps and stops playing. Ganondorf looks down at her and grins, "Hmm... don't like my organ huh? Making it into a piano? Interesting... never heard that," he laughs his evil laugh. "I... I..." He laughs, "Never knew you could do that? Haha." She moans, "No..." "Well, now you do." Ashley looks behind herself as she hears a humming noise in the room. She gasps as she sees a blue light emerge from nowhere. Ganondorf looks behind himself also and grins, "The Sacred Realm." Ashley gets out of the chair, knocking it over. It falls down with a loud crash, "The Sacred Realm? How the hell-" "You are the only one who can open the realm by playing an instrument with the Song of Time. Thanks for your help. You can go back to your little Linkie now," He laughs his evil laugh. Ashley is furious now that Ganondorf has tricked her again AND called Link Linkie. Her Triforce of Light lights up so bright that Ganondorf has to shield his eyes from it. "You freakin' idiot! You've tricked me again! And NEVER, EVER, EVER CALL LINK LINKIE EVER AGAIN!" She yells at the top of her voice. A huge ball of light emerges from Ashley's hand and hits Ganondorf with all of its power. He flies out of the window screaming and yelling curses at Ashley. The room dies down as Ashley's Triforce fades away. The blue light leading to the Sacred Realm slowly vanishes. "That's what you get for calling Link... names," She laughs as she walks up to the window. She looks out and down into the lava pit, "Sweet. I killed him... again." She turns to walk away but a cold hand seizes her shirt and she is flung back to the window. A piece of glass goes into her back and she screams loudly. She is lifted into the air. She looks behind herself and sees Ganondorf flying up into the air, carrying her. She feels her back and yanks out the piece of glass. She throws it down the lava pit. She looks down with wide eyes as soon as she realizes what she thinks Ganondorf is going to do. She tries to yank herself out of his grasp, but Ganondorf brings her up to his face, "You want to fight?" He shakes her, "Huh?" She chokes out, "Uhnn... ye- no. Well, at-" "Well, you are anyway," Ganondorf puts his hand in front of Ashley's face and a huge purple ball of magic emerges. Ashley screams and starts to make her own. She was too late. The ball of dark magic hits her in her face and she faints. Ganondorf brings her up into both of his arms and carries her back to his castle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
  
Back at Ashley's house, Link has just come back from a ride on his horse, Epona. He sees Ashley's Mom, Lisa, running up to him screaming his name. He stops Epona and gets off of her. Lisa runs up, "Ashley's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" "Oh my God! Shana's gone?" Link asks, startled. "At first, I thought she was with you but as soon as you came back with your horse. She wasn't." "Well, I always give Epona rides on weekends. I will find her Mrs. Martin, don't worry, "he says, petting Epona's mane. She snorts. "Thanks, Link." "No problem. Well, can you feed her for a while?" He points to Epona, "Apples and... sugar." "Sugar?" "Yeah. She needs it. I never really give her sugar a lot but now I have to. I'll probably need her for this. So, if you have any sugar cubes give her three every other day. Okay?" "Uhh... sure." "Thanks. Now I have to get my stuff," he takes Epona's reins and walks her up the garage. Lisa walks into the garage and into the house. Link takes the saddle off of Epona's back. She nudges Link's head with her nose. "Sorry. You can't come with, girl," Link says to Epona. He pets her mane. Epona snorts loudly. Link hugs her, "Mrs. Martin will take care of you. Don't worry." Epona neighs. "Well, I have to go. I'll be back, don't worry. Okay?" Link takes her reigns off and lays them on the ground. He walks away from Epona and she neighs loudly. Link quiets her and walks into the house. He closes the door behind himself, "Now what would Shana be doing?" Both of Ashley's dogs, Maia and Sienna, run up to Link and start licking him. Link bends down and picks Sienna up. He pets the cute brown dog, "Hello Sienna, you're so cute. Hey! Watch it!" Sienna starts to lick Link's lips with her wet, slobbery tongue. Link laughs, puts her down, and wipes his wet face off with the back of his hand. He walks into the kitchen and sees Ashley's Dad making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He notices Link and smiles at him, "Sup? You know, I thought you were going to wake up Ashley and tell her that we were watching a movie this morning. But you were gone at 5:00 in the morning." Link rubs the back of his head, "Well, yeah, sorry Mr. Martin. I always give Epona rides on the weekends, remember?" "Well, yeah, but you should tell us when you are, okay?" "Yeah, sure. If you're awake," Link laughs. "I heard this weird rumble coming from upstairs this morning. I hope you didn't bring your horse in the house, Link." "Oh no. I didn't, sir. Don't worry. And what do you mean, rumble?" "Right before I turned the movie on in the basement, I heard a loud rumble in the house. Derek said it was you and not to worry about it so we watched the movie." "Oh, well, it definitely wasn't me." "Alright," Ashley's Dad finishes preparing his sandwich and brings it to the table, "Well, do you know where Ashley is?" "That's what I'm going to find out. I bet she's in her bedroom typing her story. You know, it's getting really good. What chapter are you on anyway?" "Nine." "What? You're slow, Phil." Phil laughs, "I'm so busy at work and all." "Yeah, well, I have to get my stuff. See ya." "Bye," Phil starts to eat his sandwich and reads his book. Link walks up the back stairs and walks to Ashley's bedroom door and sees it closed, "She never closes her door. I wonder what's happening." Link opens her door and sees his Master sword on the floor. He sighs and picks it up. He looks at it and sees his reflection on the dull side of it. He walks up to her bed, kneels down, and reaches under it. He pulls out his Hylian shield and the scabbard. He sheathes his sword in the scabbard and ties it to his equipment strap, along with his shield. He then pulls out both of his gauntlets and slides them onto his hands. He sees Ashley's cat jump on her bed and meow at him. He smiles and pets her. She purrs. "Now where would I be if I was Shana, Xena?" Link talks to Ashley's cat, Xena. She meows. Link, laughs, "You're cute." He looks at the poster of himself fighting Volvagia. He sighs and looks out of the window; towards the cornfield he sees a huge portion of it missing. "Holy-" Xena meows. "Very funny, Xena." She meows in answer. Link runs out of Ashley's bedroom and runs down the staircase. He trips on Maia and hits the door with a loud thud. He moans, "I'm okay!" He shakes off the impact and opens the door quickly. He runs outside and towards the cornfield. His fast Hylian feet carry him to the cornfield in a mere thirty seconds. He stops right where the big burnt circle of corn lays. He rubs his boot on one withered piece of corn. "Ganondorf was here. I know it. Shana must be with him." He hears footsteps and unsheathes his sword. He turns around and sees Roy walking towards him with a melancholy face on. Link sighs and sheathes his sword. Roy finally says, "It looks bad doesn't it?" Link sighs, "Yeah. I hope Shana's okay." "Me too. Her friend's worried too." "Shashana?" "Yep. As soon as she heard the news she burst into tears. The only problem is that she's powerless. She can only see through portholes and try to see what Shana's doing in Zemon. But she can't find her at all. She sent me here to help find her. And I found you, Link. So what's you're story, bud?" "Kinda like yours, but with lots of animals." Roy laughs. "Well, lets go. I think I know where she is." "Duh, Ganondorf's castle. No, wait... Ganondork's castle." Link laughs. "Let's go dude." "Dude?" "Whatever, come on!" Roy pulls Link's green tunic and takes his hand. Link snaps his fingers and they disappear, leaving the withered corn stalks on the ground behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5  
  
Ashley wakes up on the floor of the weirdest room she has ever seen. The room has no lights and no windows but there is actually light in the room. It is all blue and sparkling. She looks around and sees Ganondorf leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed. He stares at Ashley with his evil eyes. He has been watching her the entire time. He suddenly says, "Awake? You've taken a much smaller blow of magic than I thought. But never mind that, I want to show you something, Shana." Ashley tries to get up but she can't move one limb on her body. She breathes deeply. Ganondorf walks up to her. He kneels to the floor and takes her head in both of his hands. Ashley hesitates as the cold hands touch her face. She tries to pull back out of his grasp but then she sees him close his eyes and Ashley screams. A strong power surges through her mind and pictures begin to show right in front of her eyes:  
  
She sees herself walking out of the room where she last killed Ganondorf. The door closes and she then sees a red light glow from Ganondorf's Triforce. A voice comes, Ganondorf, this is your last chance. If you fail this time you will suffer the consequences. A bright red glow flashes before Ashley's eyes and then Ganondorf slowly gets up. "Yes, if you must. I will not fail. Never," He laughs and then says, "I'm back to haunt your dreams, Shana," he disappears in thin air.  
  
Ashley gasps as soon as Ganondorf lets go of her head. He gets up and laughs his evil laugh. Ashley feels her legs moving and scoots up to the blue, glittery wall. Ganondorf walks up to Ashley and takes her shirt. He holds her up to the wall and says, "That's right, Shana. Back to haunt your wonderful dreams. Getting what I want so badly. And this is the perfect time to do that." He snaps his fingers and two Gerudo women bring Link and Roy in. "Shana!" Link yells to Ashley. Ganondorf lifts Ashley into the air when she was about to say something in return to Link and a black swirl of magic surrounds her and she starts to scream. Link pushes the Gerudo off of him, whips out the Master sword, and runs to Ganondorf. He yells is battle cry and slams the Master sword into Ganondorf's side. Ganondorf flinches and drops Ashley to the floor. Link runs up to the unconscious Ashley and takes her head and holds her in his hands. He looks behind himself and sees Ganondorf pulling the Master sword from his side and the wound heals its self. "Oh crap," Link says. "Oh crap is right, Link," Ganondorf takes Link by his tunic and flings him into a wall across the room. Link falls down with a thud. Roy finally gets out of the Gerudo's grasp and flings her against the wall. He runs to Link. "Save Shana... not me... Roy," Link moans to Roy. He puts his hand on his arm. Roy nods and takes the Master sword off of the ground. He runs to Ganondorf and starts to swing the Master sword at him but Ganondorf catches it, pulls it out of Roy's hands, throws it to the two Gerudos, and motions them out. They both walk out of the room with the Master sword. Roy, shocked, takes his own sword out and right before he swings, Ganondorf holds up one of his hands and Roy stops in his swinging stance. "Huh?" He says. Ganondorf laughs. Ashley moans and starts to get up but Ganondorf pushes her back down with a small ball of black magic. He says, "I will not take your Triforce this time. All I want is you, Shana, you. To get my revenge." Ashley breathes deeply and moans as tears fall down her face. Link gets up slowly and moans. He holds his right arm, "Damn you, Ganondorf! You broke my freakin' arm!" Ganondorf looks back and laughs his evil laugh; "I can break the second one if you want me to." Link opens his mouth about to say something. But then Ashley screams, "TAKIL! HELP!" Suddenly Link's sensitive Hylian ears hear a beating of powerful wings from outside the wall behind him. He gasps and runs to the other side of the room. The wall starts to crack and suddenly a huge chunk of blue rock falls to the ground and a big brown-scaled dragonhead emerges. "Shana? Are you alri-"Takil notices Ganondorf, "You! You're the one who almost killed Lugia and me! You're going to get it!" Takil breathes deeply and then lets a big ball of fire emerge from his mouth and Ganondorf is sent flying into the wall. Link squeals as his butt gets scorched. He starts to pat out the flames. Ganondorf is unconscious on the floor and Roy is let out of his floating state. He falls to the floor with a groan. He gets up and runs to Ashley. He sees Link patting out the flames, "You idiot! Get over here! Shana's hurt bad!" "My butts on fire! Can't you see?" Link yells back at Roy. "I'm very sorry, Link," Takil says. "I must've lost my aim." "It's alright, Takil," Link laughs and walks up to Ashley and kneels down as Takil flies away. Ashley moans, "Link... you're... hurt." "Shana, ow, I'm fine," Link holds his arm as Ashley speaks. "No... you're not, Link," Ashley slowly lifts up her hand and heals Link's arm. She lets out her last bit of strength to say, "I love you," and faints. "Shana? Shana?" Link pushes Roy's hands off of Ashley's face and holds her limp body up to his chest and hugs her, "I... love you too." Roy sees Ganondorf getting up and breaks the silence, "Uhh... Link? Sorry to stop you but Ganondorf's... uhh... back." Link looks back at Ganondorf with evil eyes and starts to get up but Ganondorf snaps his fingers and Link and Roy disappear with Link screaming Ashley's Hylian name. Ganondorf cracks his back and sees a huge hole Takil made. He curses softly, "Damn dragon," he looks at the fainted Ashley. He twists his mouth in an unusual way. Ashley doesn't move. But she feels warmth flowing through her body. She can't hear or feel anything. The world around her is empty. All black. She is so tired and weak to get up. She can't even think about what is going on. Ganondorf sighs, picks Ashley's limp body up, and leaves the room.  
  
Ashley suddenly wakes up as Ganondorf carries her down a long hallway. She starts screaming at the top of her lungs. Ganondorf looks down at her and laughs. "Guess you woke up," he laughs more. "Oh stop freaking out you little weak girl. It's only me." Ashley then is just too tired to scream any more and just relaxes in Ganondorf's huge arms. Ganondorf opens a huge door and walks into the dining room hall. Ashley recognizes the scenery. She remembers the last time Ganondorf tricked her by making a huge platter of fruit appear on the table. She then wonders what they're doing in here. She finally says, "Can you put me down?" Ganondorf laughs his evil laugh, "You can't walk you're so weak." "YES I CAN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" "If you insist," Ganondorf laughs and puts Ashley down onto the granite floor. As soon as Ashley's feet touch the floor she falls down with a big thud. She yelps as she falls on her butt. "Why the hell can't I walk, damnit!?" She curses, madly. "You're weak... from back there, "Ganondorf points behind himself and grins a devilish grin. Ashley follows his finger pointing down the long hallway they just came though. She then suddenly remembers Link was there, along with Roy and screams, "LINK!" She tries to get up but her legs don't respond. Ganondorf laughs, "He's with Shasharala, Shana. Don't you worry, I won't do anything bad to him... yet." Ashley screams, "NO! NO PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM! I'M... BEGGING... YOU!" Ganondorf rubs his chin in thought, "Well, if you're begging me-" "Don't hurt him. Whatever you do, don't hurt Link," She moans and looks at the granite floor as two tears come down her face and she then whispers, "Hurt... me..." Ganondorf, surprised, looks at Ashley with expressionless eyes. He then absorbs the unexpected information Ashley has just given him and grins. He walks up to her and picks her up, "Don't tempt me, Shana. Or I will," He walks to the table and sits her on the chair. She moans and fidgets in the leather chair, uncomfortably. She is inexpressive. She knows Ganondorf has done something to her with the magic swirl back in the room where she saw Link and Roy. How did they get here? She thinks. She puts her elbows on the wooden table, rests her head on her hands, and sighs. Ganondorf sits in a big chair, something like a medieval king's chair, at the other end of the table and says, "Hungry? Gerudos make the finest food these days," he laughs his evil laugh. Ashley looks at him with unresponsive eyes and turns her head the other way, mumbling something. Ganondorf sighs rowdily. Ashley moans, lays her head on the table, and closes her eyes. She hates being here, she wants to leave Ganondorf's hideous castle. She'd rather go to Kakariko Village again and say hi to Impa. But no, she can't she has to stay with Ganondorf and be his... slave for the rest of her entire life. Tears well up in her eyes. She worries about her friends and Link. She has to do something, something to get out of this evil place. She gets an idea and opens her eyes. She looks at Ganondorf with evil eyes and smiles, "Sure. I'll have your best Gerudo food there is." Ganondorf grins, "Nice of you to join," he then claps his hands twice and a ton of Gerudos bring in plates and plates of food and lay them all on the table. Ashley looks at the food with wide eyes, she's not that hungry. She sees a brown piece of food on one plate and looks at it with a disgusted face; she doesn't want to know what that is. So she finds the plate of fruit and takes a couple of green grapes. She looks them over to see if Ganondorf has done something to them. With no flaws, she starts to eat them slowly. She gives a brief look at Ganondorf and stares in awe. Ganondorf has a huge plate of food in front of him and he is eating like a king. She can't believe that Ganondorf actually has... manners at the table. She stares at her grapes and turns her head the other way, looking at the door where Ganondorf brought her in. She starts to think about her plan of escaping. She presses her feet to the floor and tries to stand a little, but not enough for Ganondorf to see. She can stand. Well, that's good. She thinks. As soon as they're done eating Ganondorf sighs, "You've been quiet. You need company from Link do ya? Helena!" A beautiful tan girl dressed in Gerudo clothing, about the age of twenty walks in and bows to Ganondorf, "Yes, my Lord?" "Fetch this girl Link for me," he then waves the Gerudo to him. She walks up to Ganondorf. He puts his arm around her shoulders, brings her close to him, and whispers something in her ear, smiling. She smiles, nods, and walks out of the room. Ashley slams her hand on the table, "What did you tell her!?" "Oh, nothing," Ganondorf grins. "You lying fiend! You told her to kill him! How dare you!" She stands up and knocks the chair down with a crash as her Triforce of Light glows on her hand. Ganondorf also stands and booms, "SIT DOWN GIRL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT I TOLD HELENA! NOW SIT!" Ashley freaks. She just stands there for a little while longer, her heart pounds faster. She stares at Ganondorf with wide eyes as she feels for the chair on the floor. She finally picks it up and slowly sits in it. Her hands start to tremble uncontrollably. Ganondorf also sits and sighs, "Don't persuade me to hurt you, Shana. You know I will. And will I do," he laughs his evil, booming laugh. Ashley hesitates. She twiddles her fingers, nervously. Suddenly she hears a cry from Link, "OW! Get off of me you Gerudo idiots! Hey! Don't touch that!" Ashley stands up as the door swings open and three Gerudos bring Link in, who is trying to get out of their strong grip. His hat is off and all of his equipment is gone. Including his gauntlets. His golden-blond hair touches his shoulders. "Link!" Ashley yells and starts to run around the table but stops as Ganondorf slams his huge fist on the table. Link looks up and stops fidgeting, "Shana, you know what they're doing to me? They took all of my crap and threw it down the lava pit! I'm... defenseless," he lowers his head. "I can't help you..." "Link! Yes you can! You can! You have the courage to! We'll get out of here! We will! I just know it, Link!" He sighs, "I... just hope so." Ganondorf stands and nods to the Gerudos and they let go of Link. Link realizes that he's free and turns around to run away but Ganondorf shoots an immense black ball of magic at him. It hits him fully and he is sent flying into the wall across the colossal room, screaming. He hits the wall with a huge bam and slides down, moaning. Ashley screams and runs towards the wall but Ganondorf stops her by holding her back by her shirt. Link moans and moves very little. Ashley, without thinking, grabs Ganondorf's hand and yells at him, "Don't! Touch me!" Ganondorf looks down at her, grabs some of her hair and yanks at it to make her look up at him. She looks at him with frightened eyes and flinches. "No... I know what you do to keep him alive, Shana. You have the power," he lets go of Ashley's hair and grabs her shirt again. She hesitates. She wonders what he wants from Link, "But I-" "Enough!" Ganondorf hisses. Ashley trembles with fear. She wants to go over by the wall and help Link. Ganondorf lets go of Ashley's shirt and says, "Move and you die." Ashley just stares at him with frightened wonder. Ganondorf walks over to Link and says something. Link moans something in a furious return. Ganondorf kicks Link on his side and Ashley moves one step. Ganondorf turns around and growls at Ashley. She stops in mid-step, hyperventilating. Ganondorf turns to Link and yells at him in their language, "Tentha bengans en soan ke!" Ashley cringes. She knows what he's saying to poor Link. Link answers in English, "I don't care! I just want Shana!" "She's in my hands now. And so are you," he says through clenched teeth. He turns around to Ashley and waves his hand, beckoning her to come by him. She stops hyperventilating and looks at him with wide-eyes. She shakes her head, walking back a few steps. Ganondorf shrugs his shoulders, "Guess you don't want to take Link..." Ashley stops. She looks at Ganondorf evilly," If you hurt him again..." she gestures the slice-off-head thing on her throat. Ganondorf smiles and beckons her to come to him again. Ashley gets an idea and slowly walks towards Ganondorf. She stops right in front of him and says, "I know what your weakness is, by the way." Ganondorf looks at her with piercing eyes. Ashley shivers. "What is it then, Shana?" Ganondorf grunts. "I can't tell you," was her reply. Ganondorf stands, "Tell me, girl, so I know how to prevent that from happening!" She thinks, dramatically, "Hmmmm... no." Ganondorf's Triforce of Power lights up on his hand brightly. He takes out his big brown sword and holds the half-circle end towards Ashley's throat. "Now that you said I could hurt you, this is the perfect time to do that, Shana!" Back in the background, Link was listening very carefully. He slowly gets up as he sees his shadowed copy walk into the room, possibly wondering what all of the commotion was about. Link takes out his extra bow, hidden in his shirt, puts a light arrow on the string, and lets it fly through the air, swiftly into Dark Link's arm. Suddenly, Link hears a cry from Ganondorf, along with Dark Link. He shoots again and the same thing happens. Ganondorf falls to the floor in a bloody mess.  
  
During this event, Shasharala paces back and fourth in a dungeon cell, wondering what is happening in the Dining Hall. Roy sits on the floor holding Link's Master sword, scabbard, and Hylian Shield secret under his cape. Shasharala thinks aloud, "What is going on in there?" "I dunno, Shasharala," Roy answers worriedly. "I hope Shana and Link's alright." "Yeah... me too." Suddenly they hear a piercing scream. Shasharala runs to the bars and grips them hard. Roy stands up and yells, "Shana! Damnit! We have to get out of here!" Shasharala looks back at Roy, "But how?" "I dunno, Shasharala. I do not know at all." Shasharala turns around, shakes the bars, and screams, "Shana! We're coming! Don't worry!" Roy looks at the Master sword and gets an idea. He picks it up and swings it at the bars. It reacts by bouncing right off of them like rubber and Roy is flung into the wall. Shasharala bursts out laughing. "Shut up!" Roy complains, rubbing his back. "Shut up? That was the funniest thing in Hyrulean history!" Shasharala speaks like an historian from Hyrule, "'Roy takes Link's Master sword, flings into iron bars, and he is flung back into the wall.'" "By the Goddesses, shut up!" Roy was getting infuriated. "Alright, alright. Cool your jets, man." "Right, Shasharala," Roy says, sarcastically. Shasharala sighs, "Guess that doesn't work. But what will?" Roy thinks hard. He looks around the cell and sees nothing that will get them out. Shasharala concentrates hard, he needs to save Ashley from Ganondorf. And suddenly, a flash of pink lightning appears outside of the cell illuminating the entire dungeon. A figure appears with a pink glow. The pinkish glow fades, showing a beautiful girl, Princess Zelda. Roy and Shasharala gasp. Zelda turns around, her white gown twirling around her, "Oh my gosh! How did you guys get in that dreaded cell?" "Uhh... lemme guess, we were captured," Shasharala says. "Can you get us out, your highness?" Roy asks. "Yes, oh yes! Please, Zelda!" Shasharala says with excitement. "Oh, all right. But you have to pay me back, somehow," Zelda nods and her golden locks bounce up and down. Shasharala sniggers, "A kiss?" Zelda blushes and slaps Shasharala in the face, dramatically. Roy laughs so hard he falls onto the cement ground beneath him. Shasharala is standing with his hands griped onto the metal bars with a huge red handprint on his face. His eyes tear up and he starts to bawl. "Oh, Shasharala you're such a baby!" Zelda says. "I bet Roy's even stronger than you!" Roy shakes his head, scooting away from Zelda. Zelda sighs, "You better step back, Shasharala." Shasharala steps back as Zelda unleashes her wondrous powers. The bars start to shake form the intense power and then melt before Roy and Shasharala's eyes. Soon the entire cell is melted into sticky metal goo. Roy carefully steps over the pile of goo. Shasharala jumps over it and almost looses his balance, but Zelda catches him before he falls. They all walk to the wooden door that is keeping them inside the dungeon. Roy pushes through Zelda and Shasharala and puts his ear to the door. Suddenly a huge object hits the door with a loud crash and the door vibrates from the impact. Roy gasps, opens the heavy door, and looks down. Ashley is sprawled out onto the floor and unconscious. He gasps and looks up to see Dark Link with his hand in front of him. He used his power to throw her into the door. He smiles and lowers it, "Going somewhere?" "No," Roy speaks with a quiver in his voice. Link is on the floor clutching his shoulder and wincing in pain. Roy looks down at Ashley again and all of his fear and hatred bubbles up inside of him. He looks at Dark Link and growls at him. Dark Link doesn't seem to care how mad he is and starts to walk away, "Fight me when you're older, and stronger." "That's it, DL!" And Roy charges towards him with his sword drawn and beating with red flames. Dark Link turns around with a flash. In the next moment, Roy is on the floor, near Link, with a massive burn mark on his chest. He screams, clutching it. Zelda runs out and sees Roy, "Oh dear Nyru! Roy! Are you alright?" Dark Link suddenly appears in front of Ashley, picks her up, and vanishes along with Ganondorf, who was sprawled out on the floor. Shasharala runs to the empty spot where Ashley was once. He kneels down and feels the warm, granite floor. Link moans loudly and Shasharala turns around. He sees Link vanishing slowly. He runs up to him and rubs his arms, "Oh, no. Please not now. You've gone this far. You can't go now," two tears stream down his face. "I've just met you!" He cries. Zelda walks up to Link, "Oh my God! Link! This can't happen! This isn't happening! You can't... die!" Link's voice sounds faded as he speaks, "I'll be back. I promise." Roy looks to his left and sees Link vanishing also, "Oh, no you don't! We have to save Shana!" Link looks at Roy and says, "I know. You might have to take my place for a while. Oh, and by the way, I'll change the time while I'm gone..." Roy looks clueless at Link as he vanishes in thin air with his last words, "Don't mess up. I love you guys." Shasharala stands up and yells with all of his strength. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6  
  
Dark Link yells at Ganondorf, "You HAD to have Link there? I practically killed myself saving your ass!" "I- I'm sorry. You know it was your fault that you had to HAVE Shana here also! Don't tell me what to do!" Ganondorf sits on his bed with his head in his hands as he yells at Dark Link. Ashley is peacefully resting in the bed, under the covers. She moves to her side and scratches her head. Ganondorf looks back at her and asks Dark Link, "Have you made arrangements?" "About what?" Dark Link asks, clueless. Ganondorf whispers something into Dark Link's ear. Dark Link smiles, "I'll do that right away. But it will take some time though." "Yes, do as much as you can," he looks at Ashley. "As MUCH time as you need possible. I can wait." "Right." Dark Link leaves along with Ganondorf talking very happily. Ashley opens her eyes, "What arrangement? What the hell are they talking about? Geez!" Suddenly the door opens again and Ashley pulls the covers back over to her face and pretends to sleep. "Shana? Shana! Wake up! We hafta get out of here! Now!" a voice yelled. Ashley sits straight up in the bed, "Why?" Roy, Zelda, and Shasharala scream at the same time, "Link's dead!" As all three of them said those two words, Ashley screamed horrifically, possibly letting Ganondorf or Dark Link hearing, and jumped out of the bed and hugs Roy with streams of tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Roy holds her tighter as two tears fall down his face also. Zelda asks with a quivered voice, "I think Ganondorf's coming." Roy looks up and to the door, "Let's get outta here!" Ashley snaps her fingers thinking the place to go, Dragon's Lair. And they all vanish within a blink of an eye.  
  
They all appear in a dragon's den and look around in amazement. There are huge boulders surrounding them with lanterns all over the cave. Roy's mouth drops. Ashley walks on and tries to find what she's looking for.  
Roy catches up, "Whoa, whoa, there, Shana. We can't go in there. It's... spooky." "I know," she says with confidence. Roy pulls her back, "Let's get outta here! There might be some kind of dragon here!" Ashley pulls away from his grasp, "I know!" He looks at her with his "stupid face" expression. Ashley runs off alone into the dark. Her light senses pick up some traces of light so she can see. Her Night Vision spots a sleeping dragon. She creeps up to it and pokes it, "Takil, Takil, wake up. We need your help." The dragon wakes up with a loud yawn. Ashley covers her ears. Takil looks down at Ashley and puts his claw around her shoulder, "What is it, my dear? I am trying to sleep, of course." Ashley's eyes tear up and she runs into Takil's brown scales and cries, "Link's dead, Takil!" Takil gasps, "Dead?" "I tried to save him but I was practically killed by Dark Link!" "You tried your best." "NO! No I didn't. He needed help, and I wasn't there to save him!" "Do not worry, Shana. He's in the stars... in you." Ashley looks up at Takil's kind face, "How?" Takil gets up slowly and walks her out to the entrance of the cave. Roy, Shasharala, and Zelda gasp and bow to the dragon. He lowers his head. "Shana, look around you." She looks around and sees nothing, "What? I don't see anything." "Yes you do. Look above the horizon and across the sea," Takil points towards the sea with the sun setting in the horizon. The clouds are painted with pinks, reds, and blues. Stars start to glitter in the sky. "Wow. How did you do that?" She asks "It's not me, Shana. It's Link. He's alive; he's just fixing the world around the evil realm, "the dragon points to the far, and small castle drawbridge. Ashley nods, "So Link's still alive?" "Yes. Now, you should go home. Link will be there for you some day. All right?" "I don't think so. I'm not leaving this world until I have Link in my arms." "Then if you mustn't go, you should see the Starlights." Ashley looks up at Takil, "What are the Starlights?" "They are the three ladies of the Water Temple. They will show you some new magic so you can use it to find lost things." Ashley gets excited, "Oooh! More magic? Alright!!" She jumps up in the air with one fist above her head. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7  
  
Takil walks back inside his den as Ashley, Roy, Shasharala, and Zelda search for the Starlights. Zelda catches up with her dress in both of her white-gloved hands, "Wait up guys!" The rest of the group stops and Roy turns around, "Take that dress off. You need hiking boots, a bow, and PANTS!" Offended, Zelda slaps Roy in the face, "I WAS going to tell you that I can't go on and I was going to go back to Impa and have a nice cup of tea because I have nothing else better to do with idiots like you guys!" she looks at Ashley, "No offence." "None taken,"Ashley nods and sniggers at the stunned Roy and Shasharala. Zelda points her nose up to the sky and walks off in the other direction. Roy quickly speaks up, "Uhh... Zelda? You're going the wrong way!" Zelda gives him a death stare and Roy starts running the opposite way from her, screaming like a girl. Shasharala chases after him, calling his name. Ashley giggles and waves good-bye to Zelda as she disappears into the sunset. Ashley turns around after she has bid farewell to Zelda and sees that Shasharala and Roy have disappeared. She looks around worriedly. The sky gets dark with clouds and a hand seizes her shoulder suddenly. She gasps and smacks the person with one of her light spells. The figure yelps and winces back in pain. Ashley starts screaming, thinking its Ganondorf and runs as fast as she could into an unknown landscape near a mountain. She turns around only to find the same shadowed figure standing right behind her. She holds her hand up in disgust and starts to make a flame spell with her hand but the figure's hand reaches out and catches her spell and makes it disappear. Ashley gasps in horror. No one could cancel her own spell like that unless... Ashley softly asks, "Link?" A little fairy peeps out of nowhere showing light. The figure's face is illuminated with a gold-ish glow. It was not Link, but some one else. A sexy male-voice answers, "No, this is not Link. But I am one of his long lost friends." "Oh. I see. What is your name any way?" "My name is Mako. I am a Scribe for one of the temples in Hyrule." "Mako? But you do not look Hylian to me..." Mako nods, "Yes, that is true." "But, then why do you have a fairy with you?" Mako looks over his shoulder, "Oh, this thing? She's been following me before I can remember. Her name is Shika." "Oh, alright then. I guess. But why were you following me?" "Oh, for certain reasons. That's all." "Tell me: Why were you following me? I don't even know you." "I have my reasons," he scratches behind his ear in thought. Ashley staggers on a thought, "... Did you get sent here by... ermm... Ganondorf?" There was a slight pause before he went on with his sentence. As if thinking what to say, "No, what are you thinking? I wasn't sent here by that devil." Ashley starts to walk in the other direction as if to ignore what he had just said. He was working for Ganondorf. And there was no doubt about it. She was just going to walk away, as fast as she could in a speed-walking motion. Mako quickly and quietly catches up with her and finally makes an alarming move. He tackles Ashley to the ground and tries to kill her with one blow of his fist. But suddenly a huge yell comes from behind Mako and Ashley. Mako turns around, distracted by the strange sound coming his way. And, there, in the misty fog created by the mountain, was Link. Rain starts to pour down on the three. Link demands in a moderate tone, "Get off of her, now." Mako looks up at Link, gets off of Ashley, and takes his sword out of his scabbard. Link does the same and demands, "You won't be coming out of this place alive. You know that right?" Mako refuses, "Not unless we know who is willing to fight." Lightning streaks the sky shortly followed by thunder. 


End file.
